Session Logs
Session 0 Late September/Early October: The team left behind their homes and joined the army for various reasons. They were shipped off to Angstadt Military Training Base in Buchou Preusvia. October through December: Individual training consisting of physical fitness, weapons training, fieldcraft and basic survival lessons, military law classes, etc. Mid-December: Instructors assembled two squadrons from promising soldiers to form the 1st and 2nd Combined Volunteer Hunter Squadron (callsigns Castle and Bailey respectively). Both squadrons were run through combat practice scenario, resulting in Castle Squadron's victory and a reprimand for Bailey Squadron due to miscommunication leading to a failure of one of the scenario's requirements. Castle Squadron (1st Combined Volunteer Hunter Squadron) * Randolf Kirsch, human battle chaplain, religious training and leadership skills * Karl Hess, human battle mage, heavy focus on combat with medical skills * Liselotte Sauer, night raven scout, marksmanship and recon * Erika, Dragon Daughter with handcannon and fire breath * Johann Eyn Uebel, Wolfen Storm Troop and demolitions expert Bailey Squadron (2nd Combined Volunteer Hunter Squadron) * Alfons and Beatrice Kott, Night Raven twins, constantly bickering * Hiedi May, young human battle mage, chipper but focused, swift flyer with something to prove * Manuel Beitz, middle-aged battle mage, dour personality, focuses on bombardment spells * Christof Kipping, Wolfen Infiltrator, man of few words February 4th: After being called to the administration building, Castle Squadron was assembled outside for the formal graduation ceremony and sworn in as privates in the Grienzen Imperial Army by Lt. Colonel Kraft Bahnsen. Session 1 (Part 1) February 5th, 0800: The team departed Angstadt Military Training Base by train and made the transfer in downtown Buchou for the train to Occupied Danmag. February 5th, 1215: The team arrived in Emkenholm near the border with Nordia. Erika assisted a pair of workers unloading crates of food and then stole one for eating on the walk north to the 27th Volunteer Guards Battalion HQ at Schlestein Farm. February 5th, 1400: The team marched along the highway to Schlestein Farm, meeting with Captain Oskar Kahl, who assured them that he would provide sleeping arrangements, equipped them with their combat gear, and told them to see Colonel Jochen Knudsen in the Eastfield to check in with the situation there. February 5th, 1500: The team headed to Eastfield. Karl and Lise took to the skies and met with a trio of Night Raven militia scouts patrolling the skies lead by Lt. Armin Nagelein. They warned of a Nordian battle mage who had been giving them trouble, a man with apparently superhuman strength and a lightning spear he could throw with impossible accuracy. The scouts also spoke of "civilians" living in the center of the contested town of Gersdorf where the militia had not yet secured. Afterward, they marched to Eastfield and encountered a woman who introduced herself as Captain Franziska Redich arguing with a sergeant about apparently conflicting orders regarding supply lines and fortification efforts. Upon seeing the team, she rushed forward and introduced herself, offering to lead them to the HQ and get them all of the information they could ever want. The team followed her to an occupied elementary school where the militia soldiers were milling about and slacking off. The undisciplined nature of the militiamen annoyed the group to the point that- after seeing Captain Redich enter the operations room- Randolf returned to the courtyard to enlist Erika's help in restoring order. Utilizing his megaphone and a timely growl on Erika's part, they whipped the soldiers into shape, ending multiple gambling rings and getting people moving about, even if only to look busy for the time being. After fifteen minutes of waiting on Captain Redich to return, the group got impatient and Randolf, Karl, and Johann barged into the operations room to find a scene of carnage. Two soldiers with slit throats, and a radio operator with a knife embedded in his chest, slumped over at his station. Karl tended to the radio operator as he clung to life while Randolf ordered Lise to check outside the open window for any sign of the Captain. The former proved more successful than the latter, as Karl's magic forced the radio operator's wounds to knit together in a knot of scar tissue, but Lise found no sign of the escaped Captain. Johann barged into the office of Colonel Jochen Knudsen, where he was discussing things with two lieutenants. After a tense standoff, the Colonel followed Johann to the operations room to discover the grisly scene. He alternated between shock and suspicion for a bit before the team explained that it was Captain Redich, relaying the exact account of what had happened to him. He seemed to be in disbelief for quite some time, but Randolf talked him into action, appealing to his duty to Fatherland and God. Once roused, Colonel Knudsen arranged for corpsmen to take away the dead and injured and begin cleaning the room up. The team searched for signs of the traitor Captain's departure and located a leaf with a mysterious burnt rune etched on it. Randolf, Johann, and Karl took this leaf to Westfield to visit Father Chris Jeppesen to inquire about the nature of the magic at use. Father Chris informed them that this was an ancient magic not practiced for several centuries after the last of the influences of the Primal Ways had been stamped out by the adherents of Ortueism. He seemed more distracted by the religious ramifications of its return than the purpose for their visit, but admitted that the specifics of the magical ritual contained within the rune were beyond his level of education, and he could only speculate it to be a transportation spell of some sort, most likely to a city further within Nordian territory. After this, the trio returned to the HQ at Eastfield while Lise intended to report the situation to Captain Kahl. Unfortunately Lise was distracted by a pair of binoculars glinting in the sun and darted over to try and procure them. She was roundly chewed out by the sergeant of that search squad, and after considerable fuss returned to report. The radio operator informed her to aid with the search and then reinforce the front line in case of enemy attack. Shortly after the team reunited, they spotted Captain Franziska Redich marching up the road with her company, hauling crates from the train station on several wagons. Johann noticed that her eyes were not the same green from before...